fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Nations Space Alliance
The United Nations Space Alliance is an interplanetary organization handling trade, travel, land claims and efforts relating to human space colonization, it appears in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Background The Earth governments formed the UNSA after the Secession Wars, in which militant radicals staged a rebellion on the Earth-loyal planet of Mars. The war came to envelope the entire solar system and ended in a stalemate after 30 years. Because of the stalemate, the Settlement Defense Front attained their sovereignty, and they signed the Charon Accords, putting restrictions on both sides. With Mars lost to secessionist radicals, the Earth governments reflected on how to act next. The radicals were independent, armed, and dangerous. And so they conceived the United Nations Space Alliance. The UNSA had several duties. They’d handle trade, travel, land claims and space colonization, control and watch distant colonies, and mine resources to relieve Earth of its shortage troubles. The Earth’s governments had depleted the Earth of its resources a long time ago, and so they established the colonies to mine resources, but being able to keep an eye on the colonies more had its obvious benefits. To help the UNSA keep stability, SATO, a coalition of various national armed forces and formed. SATO had four branches: Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard. SATO was a volunteer only service, as opposed to the SDF which had mandatory conscription. On May 7th, during the annual “fleet week” parade, AATIS turret guns turned and fired on their own ships, destroying most of SATO’s entire space fleet. The SDF had planted a mole, allowing them to start a surprise attack. SATO forces took the AATIS control tower back, forcing the SDF fleet into space. By this point they had destroyed the invasion force, but as the rest of SATO’s remaining fleet regrouped, SDF’s Olympus Mons supercarrier appeared and destroyed everyone but two ships. In desperation, SATO’S remaining Space Warfare Carrier Retribution rammed itself into the Olympus Mons, forcing it to retreat. SATO had but two remaining ships: the carrier Retribution and the Destroyer Tigris. With little time or choice, SATO Navy Commander Fredrick Raines ordered the two to stall the SDF to give SATO time to build up its fleet. Their first mission was to retake the Luna gateway port which was being attacked during Earth’s ambush, after witnessing SDF executing civilians they retook the port and killed a wanted defector, Captain Bradley Fillion. Using Fillion’s Most Wanted card, they found more SDF locations, giving them vital intelligence on where to attack SDF next. With the intelligence Captain Reyes and his team had gathered with Captain Fillion’s card, the Retribution began operations to undermine the SDF and restore military preparedness and supply lines leading to Earth, ranging from collecting samples of viral weaponry that SDF had gained to retaking Europa where an earlier failed mission had taken place. Captain Reyes launches an attack on SDF’s refinery on Saturn’s moon of Titan, they succeeded, but the Olympus Mons appeared and damaged Reyes Jackal, this forced him to evacuate along with his robot sub-pilot Ethan. With the Retribution under heavy fire from Olympus Mons, Reyes ordered the ship to escape, after he passed out Tigris captain Ferran rescued them, she explained that Raines had refused to allow the rescue to happen and in doing so she did it at a great cost. Both parties went their separate ways. After the rescue, Reyes learned Vesta 3, a mining colony necessary for the UNSA war effort had gone dark at 1800 hours. After discovering that someone had hacked the security robots, they rescued the rest of the mining crew. But, they left behind Staff Sergeant Omar after he does not make it to their transport, having died from a solar flare while saving a miner. Unknown to other SATO forces, the Olympus Mons led the Tigris into a trap and destroyed it. The Retribution jumped into the same location later to search for survivors but found none. As the captain of the only SATO ship remaining, Reyes and his crew planned to lure SDF to Earth and wipe them out with their AATIS guns, using the mole as bait. SDF forces in Geneva sabotaged their plan, leading to the AATIS guns being destroyed by remote explosives and the SDF fleet arriving and killing Admiral Raines. Reyes changed SATO’s objective to commandeering the enemy supercarrier, before allowing the Retribution to arrive. Reyes killed Admiral Salen Kotch, and the Retribution destroyed the SDF ships present. Now possessing the Olympus Mons and the Retribution, Reyes launched an attack on the SDF’s shipyard on Mars using the Olympus Mons only. Although they destroyed many SDF vessels along the path to the station, fanatical SDF defenders damaged the Olympus Mons, leading to the Retribution jumping in as a backup. Ethan then sent the Olympus Mons on a collision with the station, but it collided with the Retribution, damaged by enemy fire, and both ships fell to the surface. The survivors, Reyes, Salter, Gator, Ethan, and others, fought up the elevator back to the shipyard, hijacked an SDF destroyer, then destroyed the shipyard and other SDF ships before escaping. But, the Retribution suffered near total loss of the crew, including Reyes and Ethan, who stayed at the shipyard’s control room to make sure they released the hijacked ship. The result was a UNSA victory. The SDF had lost the Olympus Mons, their Shipyard, other SDF ships and their command to Retribution’s counterattacks, and it could not risk attacking Earth or its colonies again, at least for decades. Personnel The UNSA's leaders are unknown. It is assumed that it represents the territories it is made up of. SATO has a wide variety of futuristic weapons and vehicles at their disposal, such as Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Pistols, Submachine Guns, Light Machine Guns, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, Grenades, Carriers, Destroyers, Friagtes, Fighters, Dropships, ATVs and APCs. Facilities The UNSA operates in all of it's territories, including the Mercury Cluster, Venus Cluster, Earth Cluster, Luna, Ceres, Jupiter Cluster, Eris, Cygnus X-3, and Aurossis. Gallery Category:United Nations Category:Call of Duty